buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Buzz Out Loud Wiki
Hey buzzards Hey buzzards, what have we got to do to help, it is just episode listing. Randomtime 15:42, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Commas in article titles I think we need to avoid commas in article titles. It just makes the URLs too complicated. Plus they don't belong in the monthly episode guide titles anyway. "November 2007" is correct, not "November, 2007." I'm going to move those to get rid of the comma. --CygnusTM 18:11, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Front Page Design I'm thinking that we set up the front page more like a normal Wikipedia page, with the BOL logo, then links to the individual sections, like cast, occasional co-hosts, listeners, episode guide, etc. Any issues with this? I certainly won't go ahead with it unless people agree. ---MattTheProducer 21:32, 4 January 2008 (UTC) *how will we get rights to use BOL logo? Randomtime 21:39, 4 January 2008 (UTC) *That would likely be something TMJ would have to work out, if they so desired. My own lack of experience.. sorry! We likely could make the front page a bit easier to navigate.--MattTheProducer 21:41, 4 January 2008 (UTC) *Wikipedia has an old BOL logo, so that would be fair game. It classifies it as fair use. Would this be permissible?--MattTheProducer 21:45, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::Take the licencing info that wikipedia uses and it should be fine Randomtime 21:54, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::*Alright, I'll see if I can figure out a way to make it work, and look a bit nicer.--MattTheProducer 22:10, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Acedtect 04:23, 5 January 2008 (UTC)It's probably fair use, but just in case - We grant you limited revocable use of the Buzz Out Loud logo specifically for display on the Buzz Town Wiki without granting or implying any other rights or uses. :*Thank you! I don't think we need to edit the license info on the image that Pb30 uploaded, as it is only for this one use, although correct me if I am mistaken. --MattTheProducer 04:33, 5 January 2008 (UTC) From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki. Main Page/editcopy Can be used to propose changes to main page? Randomtime 13:19, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Header area link problem The 'Start new article' link at the top in the gray area points to Special:Createpage. Unfortunately, this special page doesn't exist. If this Special command actually does exist and needs to be 'enabled', then someone will need to contact Wikia and have them enable it. If this link is simply incorrectly crafted (I don't see this command on our company's Wiki of special pages), then this link might need to be changed and/or removed. I would have used the 'Report a problem' button, but I wanted to set up a discussion before I contact Wikia. BTW, since this Special page doesn't exist, it doesn't give the option of creating a page when clicked. It just gives an error. In fact, I'm not sure exactly how to craft a link that will lead to creation of a new page based on a special page. I know you can search and from there create pages that don't exist. Thanks. Commorancy 11:10, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Say, search for the page and edit it, or make a new link and edit the link Randomtime 15:32, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Link has been fixed, now pointing to . Thanks for the notice Pb30 17:34, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't have thought of using the help page. Thanks for the fix, Pb30. Commorancy 22:39, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Images on the Main Page While it's fun to create lots of images for this Wiki, I think we need to limit the number of images on the Main Page and/or organize them better. For the 4 of them that are there, is there a way we can create a table and place these images inside of the table to contain/organize these images better? I also think it would look better to have the images be the same size for uniformity. Thoughts? Thanks. Commorancy 03:50, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. I've taken them off. Logo ideas will be used later, and don't need to be on the homepage. -- pb30<talk> 05:01, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Deeper linking of current episodes to encourage participation Having the direct download link on the front page doesn't encourage people to extend the episode guide of this Wiki. I suggest that instead of linking directly to the MP3 file, link to a stub page containing the download link. This way, people are already on the stub episode Wiki page when they download and begin listening. This encourages listeners to begin editing and filling in the Wiki page about that episode. Of course, it requires just a tad bit more work to set the stub page up for each new episode. But, a template could be created to minimize this issue. Just a thought. Commorancy 03:00, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :The thought crossed my mind too, but I'd like more input before doing anything. There already are stub pages for most of the episodes. They are the pretty bare (see 322 for an example), but they exist. I plan on creating the others as soon as the episode numbering problem is resolved. -- pb30<talk> 03:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::I was thinking more about this for the new episodes that get posted on the Main Page going forward. Though, I do think we need to try and encourage people to fill in the stub pages for the older episodes as well. It's just a bit more difficult to encourage people to listen to episodes from 2005 or 2006. For the Main Page, each episode will need an episode stub anyway, so we might as well get people in the habit of listening from those stub pages and then encourage them to write about it in the Wiki. Anyone else have a comment on this? Commorancy 05:15, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Ah I see what you're talking about. I was just using the BOL RSS which links to the MP3's. I've changed it to the wiki's RSS for new pages, filtering for 63. Every 10 episodes it will need to be changed (next is 64). Once all episode guides are created, then filtering won't be necessary. -- pb30<talk> 16:48, 10 January 2008 (UTC) I just did the episode guide for 646 Could someone please check if this is done correctly and if not could you please tell me what I did wrong ;) Thank you :Looks good, I've made some changes to the episode template to adjust headers but everything looks good -- pb30<talk> 20:52, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Something Keeps Breaking the Episode listings on the main page But it isn't really broken because refreshing fixes it.. but then it breaks again. anyone know why? Is the rss feed taking to long to load so it cuts it off? :I just moved the feed over to Feedburner, hopefully it should be a bit more reliable now. Also when you leave a comment on a talk page, please put four tilde's after your comment (~~~~). That automatically adds your username and the time you left your comment. -- pb30<talk> 17:32, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry I'll do so in Future. Seems to be fixed thanks Tales 18:32, 26 January 2008 (UTC) It's still not working, should you just use the CNET one? It only shows episode numbers and titles. Tcardone05 03:52, 27 January 2008 (UTC) We don't want to use the CNET one because it would directly link to CNET and not to the episode guides on the Wiki. Tales 09:49, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Wikia's New Style Hi folks...as our sitenotice announced last week, Wikia will be making some necessary layout changes to the Monaco skin tomorrow. In order to keep up with the changing internet market, we will need to place an ad in the upper right corner of the article area. Existing content will flow around it, and infoboxes will be placed below it. The new Monaco skin will be very similar to the previous one, and all of your color customizations will remain intact. The only thing you may want to update is the logo, as the new layout will use Image:Wiki.png instead of the rectangular Image:Wiki wide.png. If the original artist is unavailable and you'd like help with this, just let me know. :) In addition, over the next week or so, I'd like to help alter the layout of your main page slightly, to accommodate the same ad in the upper right, using the new main page column tags. I have made a possible test layout at User:CatherineMunro/Main_page_test and I invite you to edit it in any way you like. When you are happy with the result, we can transfer the code to the main page. We apologize for the inconvenience; this will help us to sustain our free wiki hosting for your project far into the future. Please don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts and feelings on the change. Thank you for your patience and understanding! — Catherine (talk) 20:06, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :My thoughts are already public - I don't like these changes, however, it seems they are forced RT 20:19, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::As I discussed above, Wikia needs to make some adjustments to the Buzz Out Loud main page to make room for an ad at the top of the right column. I truly apologize for the necessity for this -- Wikia is working hard to find the right balance to sustain itself as a business, so that we can continue providing free hosting, bandwidth and customer service as BOL continues to grow. ::Please feel free to rearrange the other elements of the main page in any way you want. We just ask that you leave the "mainpage-column" tags as they are, in the same order, so that the ad remains in the upper right corner. I am happy to help in any way that I can, or answer any questions that you have. Thank you! — Catherine (talk) 04:34, 27 June 2008 (UTC) WatchBol.com Should we change the WatchBOL.com link at the top to cnet.com/live? Link to Gadgettes Information Center Would it be okay for me to add a link to the Gadgettes Information Center under "Buzz Links"? Enumerator 2000 06:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) New Main Page So, I've created my own BOL Home Page. You'll find it right here. Tell me what you think about it. Enumerator 2000 15:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, watched you build it. Very nice. I like the columns, the only slight concern I have is that you have to edit all the sections indivitually - with no "edit section" buttons, this could become tiresome (although it is trivial for me, with WikEd to ctrl + click the link, others may have problems. It looks great though. I'd say we make it live, but I'll ask for input from Seiichi first. RandomTime 17:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I added "edit section" buttons. Enumerator 2000 18:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Brill, Seiichi's comments were: "i think you should separate the news and announcements like before, it seems a little too much in the new one at least for me" RandomTime 18:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll do that, but maybe we should define, what is a news and what is an announcement. Entries seem to be very similar. Enumerator 2000 18:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Shuuu, zammm! It's now the main page RandomTime 23:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I noticed, that the square ad covers some of the page. That's weird, because BOL Wikia is the only Wikia I've seen, that has an ad like that. I wrote to Wikia staff about it, so hopefully it will be solved soon. Enumerator 2000 02:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) New main page theme I changed the main page theme and made the code clearer. It now fits better with the wiki theme. You can see the results here: Enumerator 2000/New Main Page. I plan to merge the "News" and "Announcements" sections. I also plan to put the news into a table. I'll do that right before the page goes live (I don't want to break the current main page). -- 07:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Brilliant, no complaints here -- RandomTime 08:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Great! It's live now.-- 09:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Redesign I redesigned the home page to fit in with the new Wikia theme. You'll find it here. What do you think? Note 1: When the new design is moved to the actual home page, there will be no sidebar. Therefore, the page will be wider and there'll be more room for the content. Note 2: I did have to edit MediaWiki:Wikia.css to make some effects possible. 04:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC)